Dark Bramble (Alpha)
Dark Bramble is the most dangerous planet in Timber Hearth's solar system, with very dense mist and dangerous Anglerfish, which can kill you if you get too close. The planet itself is an enormous living plant, but is being corrupted by the "Vessel' at its core. A Traveler can be found here, as well as an alien pod. The planet has no gravity. Nineteen minutes into the game, The Wanderer will pass through Dark Bramble. Description =Fauna & Flora= The only native lifeform here are the giant anglerfish. As revealed in the Hourglass Twins' subsurface ruins, they have very bad eyesight but excellent hearing. If a probe is launched directly toward the creature's mouth the probe will disappear, presumably eaten. If you want to study your foe in the safety of Timber Hearth, visit the Observatory and look for a baby version of one in a tank. Hazard Mitigation As you approach Dark Bramble, there is a small region where you can see all the lights but the fog has not yet loaded. This allows you to see what's emitting the light, and thus allows you to avoid the anglerfish. If your destination is close to an anglerfish, it may be helpful to fire a probe at it in case you lose your bearings when you try to leave. The Anglerfish also get distracted by the beeping of your probe, allowing you to make a quick getaway in times of need. Alien Involvement As mentioned before, there is a ruined pod detailing the alien involvement here, which reveals that the Dark Bramble was the first planet the aliens encountered upon entering Timber Hearth's solar system. The ship they were flying crashed through the planet into the core, where the active crew were eaten by Anglerfish. Three pods were launched holding dozens of cryo-frozen occupants. One was destroyed by the planet and it's occupants, one landed on the Hourglass Twins, and the last landed on Brittle Hollow. the pod also reports that the "corruption" of the planet was created by the "Vessel", which is a reference to the Derelict at the Core. To locate it, first locate an orange glowing trail along one of the Bramble structures. Then check which way it is going, and head the opposite way (so that you are going towards the source). Eventually you will come to the end of the path, at which point keep going. You will then be teleported to an enclosed area containing the ship, and no other dangers. The Traveler This traveler went to the Dark Bramble and had his ship destroyed by one of the Anglerfish. Completely isolated, he lives in a hollow, floating piece of rock , using a gravity distortion crystal to provide gravity. He lives alone and isolated there indefinitely. If you want to visit him, fly through the planet until you see an orange light, ignore all other lights. Fly to the light, and you will see half a ship and a tunnel of rock containing cluster of trees floating near a white light. Fly into the tunnel. Category:Planets Category:Locations